


Kiss the Girl

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [20]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Reyna’s first real relationship is with Y/N. This is Y/N’s first relationship with a girl. Both are scared of PDA, and their friends help them overcome it.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano/Reader
Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829356
Kudos: 32





	Kiss the Girl

Y/N had never dated a girl before. She never even considered that she liked women until Reyna arrived at Camp Half-Blood with the Athena Parthenos. The Praetor was the most gorgeous person she had ever seen and found herself falling for her every time they spoke. Reyna was eloquent and serious but seemed relaxed around Y/N. She gave her butterflies, and Y/N was too nervous to ask her out. 

It was both relieving and shocking when Reyna took the initiative and asked her on a date. They met at the café in New Rome for Reyna's favourite hot chocolate, and both girls opened up to each other more. Reyna felt comfortable around Y/N, more than anyone she'd ever met. She found herself falling in love with the Greek demigod, and after a long inner debate decided not to pull back. She trusted these feelings and refused to hide them any longer. 

The only thing about the relationship is that it was new to them both. When they were alone, they were perfectly comfortable, but in public was a different story. Their friends weren't even sure if they were official or not, as they never acted like a couple around them. Due to this, they offered to help them grow more comfortable as time went on. 

Nico and Percy were the most involved in helping the girls. Reyna was like a big sister to Nico, and he was more than willing to help her get through the fears he had recently felt with Will. He recalled how he was afraid of affection with his boyfriend at first. He was still trying to get used to the culture in the modern-day, he forgot that being gay wasn't taboo as it was before he was stuck in the Lotus Hotel. PDA was hard for him to get used to, but eventually, Will helped him overcome the fears and worries. 

Percy talked to Y/N about his relationship with Jason. His breakup with Annabeth and Jason's breakup with Piper was a major factor in their reluctance to show affection around their friends. While the relationships on both sides ended on mutual terms, Percy and Jason felt like assholes if they were displaying PDA. It took a pep talk from both Piper and Annabeth expressing to the boys that they're being ridiculous for the couple to even hold hands in public. 

The situations their friends were in wasn't exactly what Reyna and Y/N were going through, but they got the hint. After taking an afternoon to talk it through, the girls began to hold hands and hug in public – albeit, it wasn't often. At first, Demigods outside of their friend group were shocked at how close the two were. After that, the shock melted into confusion. There was a bet going around, started by the Stolls, on whether or not they were dating or just close friends. After all, no one had seen Reyna smile and laugh that much around anyone before. 

During one of the campfires at Camp Half-Blood, Reyna and Y/N sat closer than usual, Reyna's arm draped around Y/N's waist. They sang and laughed with their friends, poking fun at anyone who messed up the lyrics or tune. The song leader had bet that they were dating, and decided to end it that night. They nodded to their siblings when they ended their last campfire song, and their siblings began to play Kiss the Girl from The Little Mermaid. 

Both of them were blushing like mad when the entire camp turned to sing the song to them, feeling embarrassed at all the attention. Y/N looked into Reyna's dark eyes and they settled into staring at each other while they listened to everyone sing around them. Instantly, both of them relaxed, and Reyna pulled Y/N closer to her. As the song was coming to a close, Y/N cupped Reyna's cheek before pulling the Praetor into a sweet kiss. 

They pulled away when everyone began cheering, laughing as they notice various cabins exchanges drachmas, many of which were being given to Connor and Travis. The brothers grinned and gave the girls a thumbs up, mouthing that they were happy for them. On the walk back to the cabins, Reyna stopped Y/N outside of her cabin. "That was worth the wait." 

"I feel the same way," Y/N smiled at her girlfriend. "I'm glad we're figuring out this whole PDA thing together." 

"I am too." Reyna kissed Y/N again. "You’re amazing, Y/N. I love you." 

"I love you, too." Y/N walked to the door. “Goodnight, love.”


End file.
